


You are my Light

by Aneesan



Category: Death Note
Genre: Amnesia, Blood Kink, God Complex, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneesan/pseuds/Aneesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chance meeting of a fallen angel and a wayward soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stranger

The first sensation he felt was fear, a pounding, biting, chilling fear of falling. He opened his eyes to find that he was, in fact, falling. The clouds opening to make way for his descent, glimmering city’s barely visible in the near darkness. If only he could fly, he thought to himself, but he had no wings, the ground seemed to approach faster. 

It hurt to fall, his body slamming into the street, his head banging against the concrete. He didn’t die… he had expected to die, for his momentary fear to be over… but he lay painfully on the asphalt, the stars glimmering brightly above him. He didn’t know his name, either he had forgotten it or he never had one in the first place. That thought crashed through him, the realization the he might be alone made his heart weep.

“Who are you?”

The soft voice broke through his misery, a ray of sunshine among his stormy clouds. He gazed towards his savior, sunlight illuminating his face. He sat up, brushing the thick onyx locks out of his eyes.

“I don’t know who I am… I don’t even know my name” he confided to the stranger.

“Do you have amnesia?”

“How would I know if I have amnesia if I don’t know who I am?”

The stranger sighed, “That makes no sense… how did you get here?”

He pointed at the sky, “I fell,” he said in all seriousness.

“Like an angel?” the stranger asked jokingly.

“How would I know if I am an angel if I don’t know who I am?”

Another sigh followed the question, “you should come with me, I have food and a bath at my house, and who knows how long it’s been since you’ve last eaten.”

He stood up eagerly, “I would like that.”

The stranger smirked, “aren’t you afraid I might do something.”

He tilted his head questioningly, “why would I be afraid if I don’t know who I am?”

The stranger looked at him strangely but didn’t say a word. The sunlight shone through his chestnut hair, turning it golden. He felt a tug in his heart, this person had saved him, this person had brought him through his despair, this person was his- the strangers voice broke through his reverie, his breath caught in his throat as his savior spoke.

“I haven’t introduced myself yet, my name is Light”

Light. The name was fitting he mused, the man who had saved him, who liberated him from his fear, who brought the sun. Light was the man he will worship like God, for his true god is light… his true god is Light.


	2. Light

The walk home wasn’t too far, but with him it seemed to take an eternity. It irked Light how this stranger kept looking at him, his face one of amazement and awe. When Light would look back, hoping to embarrass the stranger by showing he noticed the wide-eyed stares, he did not so much as blink.

Yes, Light was very frustrated… but he was also curious. It’s not everyday one comes upon an amnesiac, especially one as ridiculous as the person before him. The stranger had claimed to have ‘fallen’ from the sky, and indeed when he had stood, Light had noticed a dent in the concrete as if a heavy object had fallen from a great height. 

It was impossible however, Light reasoned, for no human being is even remotely capable of falling from even four floors without spraining or breaking something, and the stranger had not a mark upon his body. His body itself brought up a whole new world of complication for Light. Aside from the dirt clinging to his pale skin and dark hair, the stranger seemed to be wearing little more than a white shirt, barely reaching mid thigh. It was nearly a dress on him but even still, it exposed way too much of, what Light had glimpsed, a completely bare underside.

Out of habit, Light stopped without warning, the stranger crashing into him from behind. Light breathed a barely contained sigh of relief as, suddenly aware of his surroundings; he noticed the front gate to his house. A muffled thump brought Light’s eyes to the ground, where the stranger had fallen and was now rubbing his head in an indignant way. 

“That hurt” the stranger remarked in a surprised tone.

“You only tumbled over, It can’t be that bad” Light replied sarcastically

“It hurt more than when I fell” replied the stranger

Light shook his head, at some point these delusions would surely have to come to an end. This stranger was making him out to be some sort of fool, willing to believe what any idiot, crazy enough to sound real, said. 

“So are you really an angel then?” Light asked, half joking half serious his curiosity overwhelming his better judgment.

“Do angels fall often?” asked the stranger, eyes wide.

Light stared down at him, his heart beating rapidly. Thoughts raced through his mind, and he smiled. His smile grew and grew until he could no longer contain it, and he burst into laughter, a crazy, demented, laugh that shook him to the core and left him gasping, tears in his eyes.

“Angels have been known to fall… one in particular…” Light could barely gasp out his words; the hilarity of the situation he was an accomplice to baffled him.

“What is this angel?” asked the stranger, tilting his head in a questioning way.

“Lucifer” was the garbled reply, Light’s voice still consumed by his hysterics.

“I think I will call you Lucifer, for did you not fall from heaven my little angel?”

The stranger pondered his name for a while, rolling it on his tongue a few times.

“I like this name” said the stranger in earnest, “but can you call me ‘L’ for short?”

“L” said Light, “my little fallen angel.”


	3. L

L was pleased that his master had given him a name. It made him feel like he had a purpose, to be the fallen angel his light wanted him to be, to be the Lucifer to his God. He didn’t understand why his master thought it was funny, but if his master wanted him to be this way, he would play the part. 

“Are you listening to me?” Light demanded. L shook his head, another sigh. 

“You need to get your head out of the clouds L,” said Light, smirking inwardly at his joke. Light started towards his front door, and in his haste to follow, L tripped and fell once again. Light stared in shock, but immediately burst into laughter as a bewildered L picked himself up once again, dark hair falling into his face. 

“Let’s go inside before you cause yourself some harm from falling so much”

L cocked his head, beginning to realize that his master was making fun of him, before following Light into the house. The afternoon sun illuminated the staircase, the dust in the air sparkled like stars. 

“I have some spare clothes in my closet” said Light as he headed up the stairs, “they might be a bit big on you considering how thin you are.”

L followed Light up the stairs silently; the wood creaked under his bare feet. Light turned into a small bathroom, proceeding to the bathtub and starting the faucet. L stood at the doorway, watching as the tub filled with water, glancing up to find Light’s eyes upon him. 

“Do you need help getting undressed?” asked Light mockingly, “or can you manage that on your own?”

L soundlessly pulled the shirt up and over his head, his lean body completely bare. Unnaturally pale skin gleamed in the half-light, not a mark to be seen despite the shirt being filthy.

He stared down at his thin form, sliding a hand over his chest, the bones protruding from the body in a way that had to be considered grotesque. He looked towards Light, catching his breath as he noticed his eyes were dark, his breathing stilled.

There was something wrong…

Something was very, very wrong.

The way that Light stared at him, like a beast who caught his pray, the snake who tricked the girl…


	4. The Snake

Light was on him in a second, pinning the thin body to the ground, watching him struggle to breath around the crushing grip on his throat. His dark pupils were blown wide in fear, desperately begging Light to stop.

Light pressed himself close to L, trapping him between his legs and rubbing his body against L’s. His head dropped to the ground beside L’s as he continued to hump the naked form beneath him. He panted heavily, arousal coursing through him.

“You’re mine,” he breathed into L’s ear.

He tangled his fingers in the silky smoothness of his hair, pulling his head back until his neck was completely exposed. He ran his tongue over L’s jugular vein, feeling his pulse pounding beneath the skin. He bit down on the soft skin, marking L in a predatory way, fangs sinking into the tender flesh.

A blow to his side made him growl in pain, followed quickly a sharp knee to his crotch. A flaring ache spread through his body as he collapsed to the side of L, hands going slack from his hair.

L scrambled up in horror, reaching for the door. His fingertips brushed the handle, just as Light’s hand found his ankle and pulled, the vise-like grip forcing L to the ground. He fell hard on his stomach, a yelp escaping his mouth before he felt a familiar weight on his back. The hands once again tangled in his onyx locks.

“minemineminemineminemineminemine”

Desperation.

Greed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated, tell me what you think!


End file.
